


A Door Revealed

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Rescuer Kylo, Fox Armitage Hux, Hidden Room, Kissing, Latent Shifter Kylo Ren, M/M, Mpreg, No Non-Con with Kylux, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Door, Sharing a Bed, Soft Kylux, pregnancy from rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020: Stuck in a Wall.Adjacents Sanctuary worker Kylo thinks he's arrived to the late Lord Brendol's place to rescue foxes. Instead he's rescuing the dead man's pregnant fox shifter son.Pay attention to the tags, but keep in mind that the fic is Teen and Up. Kylo reads and deduces what happens and chose to ask vague questions to gauge what kind of care Armitage needs in the moment.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	A Door Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> There is discussion of Armitage wanting to put up his kids for adoption. Kylo is constantly supportive. His sanctuary has a lot of shifters coming to them with trauma and he wants to provide space and options for them.

Kylo took the job to hunt down the vermin that seemed to set up camp during the month that Lord Brendol was deceased and undiscovered. Kylo talked to the estate agent and figured it was some raccoons or foxes that got inside the decrepit mansion.

The disgraced Lord had spent his last decades in America. Michigan of all places. No one knew why he showed up. Just that it was a tragedy- a goddamn tragedy.

Kylo loaded up his van with camping supplies and animal goods. He and his friends ran an animal sanctuary on the outskirts west of town. He patted the van’s side before getting into the driver’s seat. All the other guys were busy but if he did need more assistance, they’d come in a half hour. He drove up to the northern outskirts where the lakefront looked serene at a distance in the summer heat. But Kylo knew there were too  many mosquitoes.

The old sign announcing Arkanis Estate was resting against the posts rather than screwed onto them. Kylo huffed and slowly drove the van up the weed covered trail to the stone and log mansion.

Despite growing up in the area, he never been. Many classmates told stories of sneaking up to the house to have parties. But he didn’t know how honest they were. Brendol was notoriously curmudgeonly at the best of times.

Kylo pulled up to where the estate agent was waiting in their car. He got out and then they got out. He smiled and offered a hand, “Nice to meet you, Ms. Phasma.”

“Yes, good to see you’re equipped, but where’s the rest of the crew?” She pursed her red lips.

“Ah, I’m here for recon and to capture one by one. If I need them, it’s a half hour drive from the sanctuary,” Kylo shrugged.

Phasma gave a terse nod, “Alright. If you could sign my paperwork, I’ll sign yours.”

Kylo grunts and heads back to the van. He sighed in relief that Paul or Dan put the paperwork in the glovebox. He put it on a clipboard and headed back over to Phasma. They sign in silence and Phasma hands him the keys to the mansion, “Remember, only bathroom working is the one next to the kitchen and the kitchen sink is also connected. I went in and got just the downstairs bedroom and hallway lights to turn on and changed the sheets. Old fuck only had so much for me to stretch.”

Kylo shrugged, “I figured I was camping this whole time. Nice. Thank you, Ms. Phasma.”

She rolled her eyes but walked to her car, “Call me only when the job is done.”

Kylo waves as she pulls out and heads slowly back to civilization. Kylo closes his eyes and takes a moment to orient himself. He hears and smells the land. Vibrant despite the glum human structure. He does a long perimeter walk while it is still daylight out. He figured they were dealing with nocturnal creatures but he still checked for possible fresh tracks. There were a few cracked windows, but no gaps or holes for creatures to slip in and out. Kylo was surprised to realize that there was no way for a creature to dig or crawl under the porches. The whole structure was built on concrete that went farther than the two feet he dug down. That was a little odd.

It was around 5 pm and he went inside for the first time. It was dusty and the air was stale. There was an obviously missing recliner by the fireplace. The bright spot of colored carpet compared to the muted taupe around it made him want to steam clean the whole place.

He looked around all the rooms and found quite a few to have things strewn about. No nibble marks. He got a chill down his spine. This was human.

He decided to wait until daylight before checking out the basement and attic. He was getting a little spooked with his conclusions. 

He set some simple traps on the first floor and worked on making dinner for himself. There was a dingy microwave and cupboards still partially full of instant noodles and canned soups. Kylo felt a wave of pity for old Lord Brendol. He grabbed his own canned chili and heated it up.

He was cooling off his lava hot chili when he remembered he spaced examining the fireplace. He turned on his headlamp and walked over to it. He looked up and saw nothing out of the norm aside from a few cobwebs. He looked down and frowned as a bit of green caught his eye.

He reached down to move some charcoal and found three journals. The top one was a bit charred but the others just had singed edges and covers. Kylo felt the same rush of nerves but he had hours to kill... might as well read?

He went back to his chili and frowned. His spoon was on the left side and there was a line around the rim as if the chili just sunk down more. He went silent but heard nothing in the house. He stayed still for a couple more minutes but there was just his heartbeat in his ears. He then burst into laughter at the thought of a chili eating ghost. He shook his head and took the journals and chili to his room for the night.

It was Brendol’s journals and the most recent of three. He was a little bummed that he couldn’t read the firsthand accounts of things before the Big Exodus. Wow, Brendol was dramatic. But also secretive. He’d occasionally mention The Boy or Son. And then about ten years ago, life got interesting for Brendol and his son, Armitage. Kylo read the entry three times to have it sink in for him.

He wasn’t looking for a regular fox. He was looking for a shifter. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted the GC for the sanctuary. Flip responded promptly with a thumbs up and a smiley face. They were then followed with “That was from Gabe. From Me: Make sure to leave out nutritional food.”

Kylo grinned. They took care of regular wildlife but their sanctuary also catered to shifters who had particular health issues or trauma from their past. As Kylo continued reading the journals, he was glad Brendol was dead. The man would go back and forth wishing his son was fully human or fully a fox so Brendol could dump him in a city or woods respectively.

Instead Brendol had kept Hux locked up in the house. Kylo wiped away a tear and made himself read the passage on the secret room. He froze when he realized it was the room he was in. He looked at the closet. Unassuming with its door closed.

He sent another text briefly summarizing the discovery. An emoji of a cursing angry face popped up clearly from Gabe followed by knife emojis. Kylo chuckled and perked up when Paterson replied with, “Oh, dear. I’ll get some extra vitamin shots tomorrow at the pharmacy.”

Kylo smiled at the kind vet’s words. He looked at the journals and knew he had more to read. He skipped to the most recent entries and his heart froze.

Armitage was pregnant.

He did the numbers and the due date was in 2 weeks at the earliest if there weren’t any complications. Kylo teared up with frustration and texted the info. Flip wrote for Gabe saying they’ll gladly talk on the phone with Armitage. But everyone else who was awake agreed to just have Kylo interact in person. Kylo envied Flip’s bond with Gabe and Stensland and it was fairly obvious.

Kylo sighed and tried to get Brendol’s awful words out of his head but also kept track of what not to say to Armitage. He remembered the van still had some vitamin enriched fruit gummies that they use to get Stensland to behave on roadtrips. He headed to the van and sighed in relief to see an unopened box of gummies. He read the nutritional facts and texted Paterson directly to make sure it was safe for Armitage to eat as much as he wanted. Paterson sent back a yes and Kylo legged it back to his room.

Nervous, it took him a couple of tries for his voice to actually come out, “Uh, Armitage? Look, I’m Kylo. I’m from the Sanctuary west of town. I don’t know if you ever heard of it? I, um, the journals of your dad’s were still readable from the fireplace.”

He paused his rambling and heard a little shifting from the closet. He

took a step closer and the shuffling continued. He came closer and spoke, “Hey, is it okay if I open the closet door?”

A muffled yes was heard and Kylo bit his lip from smiling. He opened the door and saw jackets. He pulled a few out and noticed the grooved button on the back

wall. He announced as clearly as he could, “I’m about to press the button, Armitage. I really am here to help you. I’ve got some gummies that are unopened.”

There was a muffled whine and scratching on the wall. Kylo took that as a yes and pressed the button. The hidden door barely opened. Just enough for Armitage to stick his hand out. He was hyperventilating and grabbing at the air. Kylo want into soothing mode and told him it was going to be okay. He was going to get him out of there. He handed the box of gummies and it was almost too big to go through the opening. He deliberated for a moment and decided to give Armitage his headlamp. “Here, you can press the light to change brightnesses. I really need to go back to my van to get my tools but I really need that lamp for my day to day life. Also, here’s my wallet. I’m not going to leave you here,” Kylo promised. Armitage’s breathing evened out as he took the offered items.

A rough, Irish accent spoke, “Thank you. Please, sooner than later.”

Kylo grinned, “Of course!”

He ran to the van and grabbed his tool box-technically Flip’s 2nd. He grabbed the can of WD 40 and sprinted back. Armitage was chewing on gummies as he felt for any hardware that needed lubricant. Brendol did not go into detail of how he built the door. It was an odd sliding design and it seemed like the door was tilted a little off the track. Enough to make it inoperable. Kylo had half a mind to demolish the whole wall. But it would have more consequences than not. He didn’t want to explain the damage to Phasma. So he carefully pried off the button panel and found the jam in the release was in the electronics there. Armitage started to whine again.

“It’s okay, Armitage. I think I found the issue. Gonna try a couple of things. How are you feeling?”

Armitage whined again but then spoke, “Could you keep talking?”

Kylo blushed and went on to ramble about what he was doing and then described the sanctuary. The door was slowly moving further but it felt like it was going further off track. Kylo sighed and explained his discovery as calmly as he could.

“The button on my side isn’t working at all,” Armitage spoke with a sniffle.

Kylo sighed, “Is there possibly another way out? Or do I have to take an  axe to the door?”

Armitage pressed against the opening and Kylo saw shaggy red hair, a green-gray eye with a slitted pupil, and a soft baggy sweater in blue. But the opening wouldn’t let Armitage get through with his belly.

Kylo suspected his next question will be touchy so he spoke as kindly as possible, “Is there any way for you to shift?”

Armitage sobbed and Kylo could see him shake his head no. Kylo gulped at the implication. Armitage was going to have human children this time around. He didn’t see any mention of people interacting with Armitage aside from his father. He suspected it was a friend of Brendol’s. He wrote about poker games recently. He also wrote about a friend drowning in a boat accident... three months ago.

“Was- was it Pryde?” Kylo held his hand in view of Armitage in case the shifter needed  comfort. Delicate clawed fingers take his hand.

“Y-yes. How- Pa wrote about it?”

“It was just noted about his passing.”

“Oh. Um, Pa killed him,” Armitage murmured.

“Huh,” Kylo blurted out his genuine reaction to this news. He decided to carry on, “Good riddance?”

“Yes, quite,” Armitage whispered before letting go of Kylo’s hand. “So what now?”

Kylo sighed. The door needed to be taken down. Fuck it. He grabbed the crow bar and went for the side of the door frame. It took a few minutes of grunting but he finally got the door to slide enough to see Armitage’s full face in the light of the headlamp on the floor. He was beautiful. His fox ears twitched and his eyes shimmered from the bright light. Kylo was way too broad for the opening head on but could resist sticking his head through. Armitage gasped.

Kylo gave him a sheepish grin, “Hi.”

Armitage frowned at him, “We already said hello.”

“I know. But I’m seeing you for the first time. You’re magnificent.”

Armitage blushed and let out a sharp, “Eh hehehe!”

He clasped his hands over his mouth with embarrassment. Kylo smiled at how cute it was and gave a little fox chortle back.

Armitage sat up with surprise and leaned forward to sniff Kylo.

Kylo felt like such a creep but it was an instinctive impulse to press as forward as possible to kiss Armitage. It was initially his cheek but he shifted and their lips connected. Kylo sighed as the fruity tang coated his lips as Armitage lapped at them. Kylo blushed and pulled away, “You were a born shifter?”

Armitage blushed, “Yes?”

Kylo sighed and realized that Armitage most likely never had a human kiss before.

Shifters were prone to have their ears and tail show when aroused. Kylo’s heart clenched for this man, “We can practice later. If you want?”

Armitage ducked his head before nodding, “Yes, Prince Charming.”

Kylo smiled in relief. Armitage saw him as his intended self. “Great. Could you stand in profile so I can see how much more I need to go?”

Armitage follows his ask and Kylo just has a few more inches to go. He ends up pulling on the door with a grunt and there’s a resounding crack and the door slides the rest of the way quickly.

Kylo loses his balance and falls. Armitage runs over and startles a litte, “You’re big!”

Kylo chuckles, “Yeah, so are my friends at the sanctuary.”

Armitage studies him intently before scenting him properly. Kylo blushes as Armitage picks up his latent wolf shifter scent.

Kylo’s grandfather was a full shifter and all he got was his knack at animal empathy and the occasional full moon wolfing out.

“You... is that why you do what you do?”

“Yeah. Plus the sanctuary reduces my chances of getting shot when I have the rare moment of shifting.”

“Huh, so there are varying degrees?”

“More like generational,” Kylo answered while sitting up to collect his tools.

Armitage gave a slow nod before staring at the room, “Do we have to leave now?”

“Not necessarily? Why?”

Armitage blushed, “I always wanted to spend the night with someone in my bed.”

Kylo blushed and managed to get everything tidied up in a few minutes. Armitage’s fox laugh was endearing as heck. When Kylo got back to the bedroom, the lights were dim and Armitage was under the blankets. Kylo pulled them back and groaned at the sight beneath. Armitage was bare and belly full and stretched. Kylo looked up at his face to see it nervous but flushed.

Kylo leaned closer to kiss him slowly on the lips. Armitage whined and wiggled closer. They kissed until they fell asleep.

Kylo woke up in the morning in awe of the shifter in his arms. Armitage was chittering softly in his sleep as the little spoon in their cuddling. Kylo kissed Armitage’s ear to wake him up.

Armitage tensed up before relaxing. Then he tensed up and waddled to the bathroom. Kylo bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

Armitage came back a few minutes later and stared at Kylo, “What’s next?”

Kylo sighed softly, “What do you want to do with-“ he gestured at his own belly.

Armitage looked down and sighed, “Is it awful that I want to give them up for adoption?”

Kylo shook his head, “No, not at all. We can track down a good home for them. I know we can.”

It took a few seconds but Armitage returned his smile. Armitage walked over to the bed, “What do I have to do at the sanctuary? Or can I laze about every day?”

Kylo sat up and rubbed Armitage’s shoulders, “You can do  whatever you want. We have a shifter, Stensland, who is a preteen and going to school online. We can add you for some community college courses. Um, yeah, you’re definitely not our only fox shifter. We currently have five.”

Armitage moans softly from the rubbing and tries to  pay attention to Kylo’s words. He doesn’t really know what he wants to do. His shifting became pervasive at 17 and he only really liked history classes.

He leaned against Kylo, “I think I’ll just enjoy my freedom for now.”

He kissed Kylo’s smile.


End file.
